1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a shielding function.
2. The Related Art
A crosstalk phenomenon will affect integrity of received signals, so terminals will have no way of receiving the correct signals to result in a misjudgment. Most common crosstalk noises are other people's words heard occasionally when two people are calling each other.
A conventional electrical connector includes an insulating housing, and a plurality of terminals and a shielding shell. The terminals are mounted to the insulating housing and arranged in two rows. The shielding shell surrounds the insulating housing together with the terminals. Because of phenomena of proximal and distal crosstalks of the conventional electrical connector, signals transmitted by the terminals will be mingled with interference signals to lower signal transmission qualities. When a size of the electrical connector for transmitting high-frequency signals is made smaller and smaller, the crosstalk phenomenon among the terminals will be more obvious.
However, a shielding function of the shielding shell shielding the terminals is weaker that makes the conventional electrical connector hardly decrease electromagnetic coupling of the high-frequency signals, so that signal interferences of the crosstalks are easily caused.